


The One Where Henry Fitzroy is a Thirteen Year Old Girl

by Kris



Category: Blood Ties, Flashpoint
Genre: Community: wrisomifu, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-02
Updated: 2009-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for day 2 of wrisomifu 2009, for Silentflux.  Henry Fitzroy has a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Henry Fitzroy is a Thirteen Year Old Girl

Henry is not a patient man. One would think, after 400 plus years of being the living dead, he would have gained some sort of perspective, but really it just feels like time is spinning away faster and faster these days. He's so much not a patient man that he shows up at Ed Lane's house at one am and gets caught red handed when the nondescript four door sedan rolls almost over his foot. Mike rolls the window down.

"You're really predictable for a 400 year old vampire," Mike comments. Henry gazes up at the heavens and asks why, but really, he was a horrible person, he's sure that Mike is his comeuppance.

"Go away," he pleads.

"Sorry, not happening." Henry sighs and climbs into the car.

"Look, it's not what you think," he tries.

"It's exactly what I think," Mike says. "You're intrigued by the new guy, he probably smells nice because you've finally stopped sniffing my personal space and you're doing the whole stalking thing that you think I don't know you did to me for like, the first year you were helping Vicki." Henry's shoulders slump in defeat. He's really awful at being a vampire lately.

"I can't help it?" he tries.

"Of course you can't," Mike agrees. "You're like a magpie and he's the new shiny on the block, I'll forgive you for throwing me over for the tall bald guy, I hear he has a nice singing voice." Henry doesn't know what's more mortifying. That he hasn't protested being compared to a magpie or that the thought of Ed having a nice singing voice isn't making his inner thirteen year old girl squeal with delight.

"Oh god," Henry moans.

"It's okay," Mike says to him with a patronizing pat on the knee. "Let's get you home before you fangirl your little man crush to death."


End file.
